Brothers At War
by Rinter215
Summary: Seth-327 is a Spartan-III taking the fight to the Covenant, to save Humanity, while Hiccup is a Viking who wants to earn nothing more than respect from his tribe, what happens when a ancient Viking meet the legendary UNSC Spartans. AU. Hicstrid First ever Fanfic.
1. Spartans Never Die

Chapter 1: Spartans Never die...

What made a warrior? Is it the sheer determination shown on his face when he goes into battle, or the courage he has when faced with impossible odds. I would know what makes a true warrior. You see. I am a Spartan-III. My name is Seth-B327. Most people don't recognize me, which for one, why should they. I fought on Reach, and survived the battle of New Mombasa, but I was among fellow Spartan-IIIs and on occasions, Spartan-IIs. I know I am only recognized as a Spartan, a savior to humanity, nothing more, the only Spartan that has everyone's hopes, and the Covenant's fear, is the Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. The "Demon" as he is called.

On Reach, I lost many brothers, and sisters, I didn't care much about the Marines, or ODST, because, like most Spartans, I stayed away from them. Nevertheless, the cost of this war is too much for anyone to bear. I am still surprised that I am still sane even though I watched as the Brutes ravaged Earth. It doesn't matter. What matters, is that the War is still going. An with the flood spilling out of the meteor in front of me, I better set my thoughts aside, and focus. For Reach.

_"All UNSC forces, this is the UNSC Frigate Gettysburg, We are heavily damaged, and cannot provide anymore support at this time, but we will send the last of our ODST units down to assist. Good luck, Gettysburg out."_ I looked up to see the Gettysburg limping badly above me, and shook my head. She got us this far, let make sure it won't be in vain. I pull the spent clip in my MA5C rifle, and slapped in a new one. The Plasma rounds from the flood splash against my shields, and chip my grey and blue Recon variant of the Mark VI armor. The Marines next to me were firing wildly; I barely dodged a rocket from one of them. I don't blame them. The flood was a far worst enemy than the Covenant. I am a Wspartan, and I am wishing to be away from this kind of slaughter. The flood was out of control, and there's only so much a Spartan can do.

I sighed. Nothing was going to saved them, but knowing Marines, I knew they were notgoing to survive long if the Flood charged. I decided to play my last card. I turned to Sgt Watson, who commanded the Marine element. "Get your people to safety, Sgt, I will hold them off. Tell the Hell jumpers to back off as well." He stared at my Mark V armor, and back to his Marines. "No can do, Sir. We made the commitment to defend this hellhole to our last breath." He said. I rolled my eyes. Sometime, I hate the Marines. They prefer to stick to their pride, and most of the time, that gets soldiers killed.

The Marine returned to firing, and I turned to an ODST who just arrived. "LT Haddock, get ur men spread out among the Marines. They can barely hold their own." Haddock looked at me, and grinned, "I got ya, Princess." For some unknown reason, Haddock and I are sort of friends, When I say that, I mean that Haddock, and his Hell jumpers, get stuck with me in almost every battle I participated in. Haddock may be a comical idiot to some, but in my book, He is a good soldier. Haddock sprinted to a fellow Marine who got blasted in the left arm, while Watson continued firing and taunting the Flood. I had to admit, Even though I stayed away from most ODST, and Marine personnel, Watson, and Haddock were great to have around.

I turned my sights back on the flood, who were slowly gaining ground. _Back in the Fight, Sef, _I thought as I began firing at a disembodied Elite, I hear the crack of a rifle go off, and smile. Dragon-4 is on the prowl. Soon I hear her chattering away. _"Dragon-1, This is Dragon-4. Hunter eliminated. Dragon-2, and 5 are enroute with a warthog, and Dragon-3 is engaging brutes up front." _I nodded. "Roger Dragon-4. I need some heavy firepower here. Floods overwhelming the Marine unit here."

Dragon-4 pipes up after a few minutes. _"Roger Dragon-1. One Strident-class Frigate inbound. Happy hunting" _I smiled. Whatever the reason. Dragon-4 had some friends higher up because she can get an airstrike anywhere. I notified the remaining forces, then turned to a small flood spore which was three seconds from jumping on a female Marine. I shot off a burst, and the Spore exploded, leaving nothing but dust, and some weird liquid. I fired another short burst into a large Flood spore that had attached itself to a brute. A Marine somewhere fired a rocket at the Brute who flew off from the impact. He'll be back, I thought as I killed off another small spore. A Warthog zoomed by, with its gunner spraying fire unto the Flood, while a Mongoose nearby, erupted in flames, taking with it, its military occupants. Most of the Warthogs, and Mongooses were blackened by the constant plasma fire from the covenant, but with the Flood, it's a smoking wreckage. I sighed once again, and continued firing. Something chattered on my headset, but I ignored it, until I got the most relieving news of the day.

_"Spartan-327, this is Admiral Ivory of the UNSC Strident. Orders to use MAC rounds against the flood have been authorized. I get your head down, if I were you."_ I looked to Haddock, and Watson, and flicked my fingers, telling them to hit the dirt. Haddock radioed it to the others, and in less than five seconds, everyone was down. I could hear this Marine next to me praying, hoping he could see his brother again. I wasn't a god-loving person, but I still silently prayed that that wish was fulfilled. The distant boom from the Strident was heard and the round hitting the Flood a split second later, was teeth chattering. I closed my eyes remembering Reach, remembering the friends and brothers I had there, I remember seeing them sprawl of the floor, dead after the initial invasion. The thought pained me, but I cant show it now. The sudden yell from Haddock brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see the Marines, and ODST celebrating. I smiled behind my visor, and put my hand on the Marine next to me.

Nothing. I shook him again. Still nothing. I looked at the marine, and then looked down. Shrapnel from the blast somehow went through the cover he had, and impaled him. I was a tough motherfucker, but to see a kid get killed like this, it's going to haunt me for a long time, if not my whole life. I picked up his pictureof his little brother that he dropped, and pulled his dog tags from his neck, then walked to join Haddock. This war has to be stopped.

* * *

_On board the Charon-Class UNSC Phoenix, just above Earth. _

_ORDERS: Await arrival of Spartan-327, and surviving Military personnel. _

_Command: Admiral Giselle Ann Smith_

The _Phoenix_ was sitting silently. Like a mother wolf, alerted when something is threatening her cubs. Giselle smiled weakly. The Ship looked deadly, but it was weak compared to the covenant. She nearly jumped for joy when she heard that she was to remain behind to pick up the remaining marines. Giselle was a great Leader, but the _Phoenix_ was her baby, and she didn't like if there was one scratch on her. The covenant could rip her apart with little ease.

The door hissed opened, and Giselle turned to see the leader of Wolf pack Team, Spartan-746, or as she know him, Billy. She nods, and he looked at her, and turns to the holograph table. "So I heard that Dragon team's leader is coming back now." He said with an amused look on his face. Giselle nodded. Seth-B327 and Billy-746 were her best Spartans, with Seth being the Second in command, since he was a Spartan-III, Billy would have declined it anyway. "Seth took a few hits, but he is still able to spar with you when he gets on." She chirps. Billy, looked at her, and grinned. "So when do we get underway?" he asked. Giselle looked at the torn up city of New Mombasa. "As soon as Seth get on board then we are to link up with the others." Billy nodded and turned back to the door. "I'll be down with my team. If you need me" Giselle nodded, and Billy walks out. Giselle turned to the window. The distinct spot of a pelican arriving was a relief. With that said she turned and walked out of the bridge. Its time to see the condition of her XO

* * *

Spartan-327's POV

The Marines got off first then The ODST, then me. I didn't care. I just wanted to grab a bite to eat and rest. I looked at the door, and smiled. _3…..2…1…._ and the doors open with Giselle walking out. I roll my eyes. She is always so worried about me. Giselle strolls up to me, and shakes my hand. "Welcome back Dragon-1. How was Africa?" She said. I nodded. "Hot."

She giggled and motioned me back on the bridge. I complied. She led me to the elevator and I looked at her. She looked away, and I grinned. Giselle never could get her emotions out right. As soon as the doors closed, Giselle slumps her shoulders. _Finally, the real Giselle. _I thought. Giselle wears her uniform with pride, and when she is alone, she is more relaxed, eating chips rather than MREs. I pull off my helmet and looked at her. "Ready to get under way?" She looked at me. "Honestly…no. You know how I am with the _Phoenix's_ Appearance." I nodded. She was very picky on her ship. The_ Phoenix_ has participated in numerous battles, but only from afar. The _Phoenix_ was a great warship, but Sometimes, Giselle, treats her like a ancient relic. I roll my eyes, and walk into the Bridge. Giselle went to start the slip space drive, and I went to greet the other Spartans, but on my way, I had to get my AI, I walked into my quarter, and pick up my chip. My AI is not like The Master Chief's AI Cortana, but my AI is still and AI. I shake it to annoy the construct and the chip comes alive revealing a 3d figure of a gothic looking female.

**_"Hello again Seth."_** The AI said. I nodded, and put her back in my helmet. I mentally endure the link between me and my AI, whose name was Raven and walked out. "Raven, I need to know how badly the battle I was in today." Raven took only a few seconds before piping back up. **_"The battle was pretty bad. 2400 Marines, and ODST died today, and we have lost 3 Frigates, the Relevance, the Exodus, and the Fury of Justice." _**I nodded. Suddenly, the Ship shook violently. "Raven…"

**_"We have a problem with our Slipspace gen-"_**She didn't get far when the ship shook again, this time making me fly back and hitting the wall, knocking me out.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I can't seem to find that Night fury. I know I hit him, and I have been trying to find him for the past 4 hours. I continued looking, then I saw a flash above me, and something big hit the sea. I ran to see what it was. Hopefully, I could use this to finally get the respect from my people, and maybe get noticed, hopefully by Astrid. I shook my head. Like she would go out with me. She hates me. I need to do something fast. There were rumors that she would be wed to another Heir, Edwin of the Anthro clan. I got to the clearing and the thing before me was astounding

The Thing was massive, made up of what look liked metal. I walked to the sides and touched it. It was intimidating on the sides, there were letters. I decided to read what it said. It took me a while but it raised even more questions than answers. _What's a UNSC Phoenix?_ I thought. Just then I noticed a huge door opening up, and out popped a really big man. But he didn't look like a man; I have never seen a man covered in that type of armor. He pulled out a weird crossbow that I have never seen before, I wasn't going to chance this. Berk had to be warned. Besides, I didn't want to die yet. I turned and started to run when something hit me on the side of my arm. I shrugged it off, but my vision became blurry and my mind went blank. I tried to run, but I couldn't take it and I passed out

* * *

Seth's pov

I looked at the Small boy. He looked….medieval like. I shook my head, and picked him up and went back to the _Phoenix._ Raven was surprised too. **_"Commander, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_**

* * *

**Hello. I never seen Halo in the past before, and I admit, I am a Hicstrid Fan. I wanted to see what would happened if a Spartan met the Dragon rider. I apoligies further ahead if my chapters are too short, I will try to make them better, and longer as I progress. I need some OCs as well. If you want to be a part in the story, comment and I will put it in. it could be an engineer, Marine, ODST, Spartan, Janitor, ETC. LOL, but you get my point. Well see ya next time. **


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2: First Contact…..

**5 minutes earlier…..**

_"All personnel, this is Admiral Smith, I need everything prepped and ready to go. All Hands manned your battle stations. All ODSTs, and Spartans, gear up for deployment. Admiral Smith out."_

* * *

Seth's POV

_Darkness surrounded me as if I was a prison. The memories of my family, the blood, the torn flesh, the brutes, eating them was enough to make a grown man look away. I could have sworn them saying my name….._

**_"Commander"_**

_Wiat, that's my rank. How did my mom…_

**_"Commander"_**

_Maybe it's my sister. She always used to love saying…._

**_"COMMANDER!"_**

I bolt from my dream, and look around. The lights were flickering, and my shields were offline. What happened?

**_"Commander. Are you alright?" _**Raven's concerned voice echoed within my helmet. I shook my head, trying to get my bearings. "I am fine Rae. What happened?" Raven opened up her mini camera inside my helmet and looked at me, with a sigh of relief. "**_The Phoenix suffered though what appears to be a rupture within the slipspace. We fell into a wormhole, and came out with a few scrapes, but other than that, we are fine." _**She chirps. I nodded, then began walking toward the bridge. I looked at a screen as I was passing, and stopped dead in my tracks. Outside, a figure was looking at the ship. He looked like a boy, and he was staying a small distance away. But edging closer. Maybe he was curious. I turned to walk away, but a thought slammed into me. If he was here, then there may be others. I had a very bad feeling that his people will not like a UNSC Frigate parked next to their town. I wasn't going to take a chance I sprinted to the nearest hangar door, and jumped out. I landed a few hundred feet away from the boy, then I pulled off my MA5C rifle off my before I could say anything, the boy freaked, and turned to run.

**_Commander, we can't let him reveal our location." _**Raven said. I nodded, and pulled out a small device that shot out a tranquilizer, I aimed at the boy, and pressed the trigger. The shot hit on the boy's left arm, and started it's work. The boy was slowing down, and in less than 1 minute fell on the floor. I walked over to him, and looked him over. The boy was alright, but judging by his appearance, and clothes, he looked as if he was living in the middle ages. Raven must have noticed too because she said,"**_Commander, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_**

I rolled my eyes to the quote, and radioed it in. "Admiral Smith, This is Dragon-1, I have found and detained another human. Be advise, Clothing suggest ancient era. Bringing him into the Phoenix, over. " Giselle took her time to reply, but she sounded surprised when she radioed back. _"Affirmative. Moving an ODST squad there to prevent escape. Nice job, Dragon. Phoenix out."_

* * *

Hiccup's POV.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a table in front of me. The room was spotless, and all that was there was a window that seemed to reflect the very room I was in. Fasinating. I just started looking around for a possible way to escape then the door opened. A woman came in followed by one of those armored men. I couldn't help but think of what torture devices they had for me. The woman motioned to him, and the man came and untied my hands. I was shocked. I was free, but somethng told me to wait and see what they wanted. I simply stayed there,watching them and waited.

The woman stepped forward and nodded to me. "My name is Admiral Giselle Smith, of the UNSC Phoenix. This beside me is Spartan-B746." She gestured to the man. His armor was very intimidating. One wrong move, and I could never see the light of day again. I swallowed hard. "I…..don't know who you are but you are trying to take Berk, I won't let you." I tried to sound tough, but it came out more like a squeak. The Spartan looked at me and sighed. "We're not here to invade kid." That got my attention. "We only took you because we are in trouble, and the last thing we need is a kid reporting our location." I nodded. The man walked up to me, and pulled out a small box. "Here. I want you to learn about who we are before you make any assumptions." With that he stepped back, and a small blue woman came on, She frightened me, but she smiled warmly and bowed.

**_Hello, young one. I am Raven. I am an Artificial intelligence, or and AI. The Spartan who had me is also known Billy. They will not harm you." _**I looked at her, and nodded. The admiral seem disappoving. Raven." She said strenly, The AI looked behind her, and shrugged it off. I looked at the before speaking up again "Uhm. Spar- I mean Billy said you will show me who you are?" I squeaked once again. Raven smiled. **_"Of Course. I will show you"_**

7 hours later.

I couldn't believe it. The UNSC. The Spartans. The Covenant. I don't want to believe this, but this was real. All this time I thought they were another tribe, but in reality, they were from the future. I smiled. Maybe the Vikings there made peace with the dragons. I don't know for sure. What made me so intrigued to learn about the UNSC was the War. These aliens, called the Covenant. Many different types, yet all brought together to kill off humans. That was sick. Raven showed me pictures of them. The Elites, The Jackals, the Brutes, the Grunts ( They were cute looking) and the Hunters, which frightened me the most since the Spartans had a hard time taking them down.

The Spartans. Supersoldiers. Named after the greek military. Genetically enhanced to fight the Covenant. Or so I thought. Raven pointed out that the Spartans were originally created to repel small inserrections? Kind of weird, but When the Covenant came, the Spartans were the hope in the UNSC. the videos she showed me proved it, I smiled. If Astrid saw this, she would be throwing her axe in frustration. But it was sad to hear that Spartans was not a volunteering unit. Kids being taken and replace with copies that died to throw off there parents was horrifying. I still couldn't believe that Spartans went thought that. The Spartans IVs were washed out Soldiers called Marines, and the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODST. Spartan IIIs were vengeful orphans who were take from orphanages and placed in the program. Finally the Legendary Spartan IIs. Taken at the age of 6, and train to know only war. Spartan IVs, and IIIs were train to work as teams while Iis were literally invinsible armies themselves. I wished I could be one. It would be better than waiting to see if I get banished or captured by a dragons.

There were no words to describe these people, but now, thanks to Raven, instead of being scared of them, I have the most respect for them. Especially the Spartans. They gave up their lives to let others live without hesitation. The Vehicles they had peaked my interest even more. I wanted to try out these Warthogs, and flying machines called Pelicans. Also the big armored thing thats called a they had, I wanted to see, and try out. The UNSC was a great and mighty universe. They endured a 30 year war, and survived, triumphed and defeated every obstacle in their way. I wish I was part of them, I even wish to be a Spartan, or even an ODST. The way they risk their lives in orbit I can't even picture that in my head, even when Raven showed me video footage. I made many new friends thereon the ship, but it's almost disheartening. These people look at me like one of their own, while Berk saw me as an outcast. Call it a dream, but if I could chose, I wish I could live on the UNSC Phoenix.

* * *

3rd person POV

Giselle watched Hiccup talk and get to know other people on the ship. The Marines weretrying to give him techniques to swoon women, while the Engineers looke at his book, and showed him flaws in his design. Some ODSTs even allowed him to try the shooting range. He may have been a weakling in his tribe. But The kid was a natural. By natural, Hiccup outgunned the Marines, and earned him some good money. Giselle smiled. She wanted Hiccup to stay, but they need to get back into the fight. The Covenant could be destroying the fleet this second. She turned away, and began preparations for her new operation. She called Her XO.

After a tense conversation, She called Hiccup up. When he sat down, she smiled. "Hiccup. I can't allow you to remain on this ship. I need you to go home, and Remain there." Hiccup looked down. Giselle felt extremely bad for him, so she pulled out her gameplan. " but you won't be going alone." Hiccup looked at her. Giselle guestured him to follow her. As the went down to the Barracks. Hiccup looked at her. "Where are we going.?" Giselle smiled. " To meet the team Guarding you. DRAGON TEAM."

* * *

**Hey guys. if you want to make you own Spartan, let me know**

**name**

**rank**

**Occupation**

**Team**

**appearance**

**scars**

**personality**

**Enjoy. Rinter215 out**


	3. Spartan Deployment

Chapter 3...

SPARTAN-B312, aka "Noble Six", was sleeping in the corner, while Carter-A259, aka "Noble One", and Kat-B320, aka "Noble Two" conversed over the events that occured, Due to Seth-B327's intervention on Reach, All of Noble made it off. Jun-A226, aka "Noble Three", was clipping high-velocity armor-piercing rounds for his SRS99, Emile-A239, aka "Noble Four" was playing with his big knife, and Jorge-052 was talking with a young ODST corporal inside the hall. The air was filled with small talk about Hiccup. Carter and Kat were uneasy protecting a young boy, a viking to be exact. Jorge had no problem with it, though he was a bit nervous obout the boy, Emile just stayed out out of the conversation while Jun had yet to say anything about it.

"I don't like this Commander." Kat voiced her opinion. "I know children are as much human as we are, but we're Spartans, not babysitters." Carter glances at her. "Command thinks that this kid may be a potential canidate to be a SPARTAN-III. I don't like anymore than you do, but these are our orders." He replied. Jun looks at them then goes back to putting more rounds in his spare magazines. "No disrespect, boss, but shouldn't we be finding a way off this rock, than helping strays?" he quietly mocked. Jorge shakes his head. "He's a ki-"

"We know he's a kiddie, big-guy." Emile repies as he twirls his knife. "But your forgetting another thing, he's a viking."

Carter stares at him, while Kat looks away, Both were briefed by Seth about Hiccup status in his village. Kat was saddened by Hiccups repeated failures to redeem himself to his father, while Carter was impressed by his inventions. He was also noticed Hiccup's resilience to other insults, and rude remarks about his small stature compared to his "counterparts." Kat decided to break the silence "Hiccup is hated by his own people, yet he still tries to impress them. He may be a viking, but he isn't trying to be one. He is only trying to fit in." She spats, making Emile flinch. Jorge nodded. "If that's the case, then by all means, we have to assist."

The door to their room hisses open, revealing Admiral Smith, and a small skinny boy with auburn hair. Kat looked at him, and then to Carter. "Commander." Carter glances at the boy. So that's our newest mission." Jorge comments. Hiccup shifts uncontrollably, while Jun laughs. "Damn kid, how long has it been since you ate." he says between laughs. A punch out of no where sends him off his chair. Six walks , and kneels to Hiccup, and extends her hand. "Don't be afraid." she said smoothly. we're not going to hurt you." Hiccup reluctantly shakes her hand, and turns to Carter.

"I'm Carter, Noble team's leader. Thats Kat, Noble Two, Emile, Jun, and Jorge. Four, Three and Five." He said, guesturing to said SPARTANS. Hiccup nods, then turns back to Carter. "So what's going to happen?" he asked nervously. Kat joins Six behind him. "Now we move out to your village. No doubt they heard our ship as we took off." she implies. Smith nodded. "Hiccup, Carter. I need to talk to you both. Kat, take the rest of Noble to prep a Pelican." Carter nods, and follow the admiral out. As soon as they our out, Giselle turns to the two. "Carter. "It turns out that there will be a dragon out there where you will land. For some reason unknown, Hiccup has requested that He go in alone to slay it. It's a sacred viking tradition so no, do not intervene, but watch." she said sternly.

Carter nods, and turns to go to the Pelican, while Hiccup, smiles at Giselle. "Hiccup, before you go, I had the engineers make this for you. " She tosses him a black light suit. Hiccup inspects it, and notice that it looks like what the Spartans wore under their Armor. "What is it?" He asked. Giselle grins. "This is a Combat suit, it will prevent a lot of things from hitting your body. have fun, Helljumper." she giggles. Hiccup looks at her. "Did you just refered to me a-"

"Helljumper? yes. because the ODSTs downstairs accepted you into their ranks, because you outlasted, and outshot them today. Welcome to the UNSC, Hiccup." Giselle comment, before guesturing him to the Pelican. Hiccup walks in and sits between Kat and Carter. Carter eyes the combat skin, while Kat watches Hiccup, "Hey kid, It may be out of memory, but are you sure, you want to kill this beast?" she asked. "Yes." Hiccup said. "I need to prove myself."

Kat nodded, and the Pelican liffted off. Carter checked his ammo, as did Six. Jorge looked at Hiccup for the ninth time. "Hey kid," Hiccup looked at him. "We got your back." Jorge said. Hiccup, smiles as the Pelican neared Berk

4 hours later...

**(note: I am not going to write the whole bonding moment with Toothless, and Hiccup, we all know that the movie completely covered it. lol)**

Hiccup watched the night fury try to jump out a cove after he freed it. The com from Kat suggested that he released it, because despite it being tradition, Hiccup knew better than to kill a injured, and helpless animal. Hiccup cut it loose, and after getting pinned, and screamed at, The night fury, who he named Toothless, kept trying to get out of the cove, but hiccup fnally Hiccup, mannaged to get it under control, and bonded with the Dragon, stunning Noble team, Toothless bgame to take a liking to Kat, despite her disgust, but Hiccup, and Carter, decided to set off to the village. Hopefully, they could cope with a few Spartans. Hopefully...

At the village...

Hiccup emerged from the village with Carter, while the rest of Noble, stay and watched, via video cam in Carter's helmet. Hiccup noticed that the other vikings were watching Carter with their weapons in hand. He gulped, but continued going. The two stopped when they reached Stoick, who was about to leave, when he saw a huge man, walking with Hiccup, his father instincts kicked in and he moved to intercept the two.

"Halt, I am Stoick the Vast here. Chief of the Hairy Hooligans-"

"And father to Hiccup, Heir to Berk." Carter finished, stunning Stoick. Hiccup smirked, which was gone when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Oh look, Hiccup, has a pet." He turned, but saw the Spartan turn faster, and grab Snotlout, who gulped, at the man's speed. "Never call me a pet, or so help me, I will toss you into a building so hard, you won't get up." Carter snarled. Snotlout nodded, in which Carter dropped him. Hiccup chuckled, earning a glare from every other villager. Stoick, looked at the Man, and Hiccup. I would like to know who you are, and why my son was with you.

In the mead hall...

Carter ordered the rest of Noble team to follow as they went to the great hall. Stoick wanted to know why outsiders were on his land, but from seeing the speed of one, he didn't want to challenge them. "You there," he pointed to Carter. " Start talking." Kat looked at Emile, and walked to Hiccup, making it obvious that she was protecting him, like a mother would protect her young. Carter looked at the rest of Noble, who positioned themselves in an excellent place incase things went south, and started. "The UNSC, which stands for the United Nations Space Command, was formed in December of 2163, and serves as the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government." He then went on to summarize what the UEG was, and the fight against the Insurrectionists who wanted independence from the Unified Earth Government. Because of this, he mention the SPARTAN-II program, drawing all eyes to Noble.

Stoick was suprised, but motioned Carter to go on. "The SPARTAN-II program was headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey. She had specific requirements for the gene-candidate pool and precise age requirements. The candidates would have also had to possess superior physical and mental attributes for their age. The trainees had to be instilled with military value, and the understanding of war; something that could not be taught to enlisted soldiers. This narrowed the candidates down to children, who would be raised and taught in the art of warfare and military values, from a young age. Understandably, using such controversial means of creating a soldier meant that the project had to be carried out in the highest form of secrecy."

The villagers were shocked. "You were...taken as children?" Astrid Hofferson asked nervously. Kat nodded. "There are two different Spartans, Spartan-IIs, and Spartan-IIIs. Spartan-IIIs were taken as vengeful orphans who lost their parents to the Insurrectionists, and to the Covenant." She went on. "We were placed into situations and drills that pushed our abilities to the limit and. Combat drills, daily calisthenics, obstacle courses. It was complemented with high-level education, which included mathematics, science, reading, writing, and military tactics. Our instructor was Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and although his training methodology was tough, even brutal in some regards, he always instilled discipline, honor, and respect into us. He taught us how to kill, but at the same time he taught them the difference between right and wrong."

The Villagers were amazed at the Spartans, but Stoick sighed. "So how did Hiccup find you?" Kat looked at him He was looking at our ship when we crash here. He is a great kid by the way, He even outshot the ODSTs on the ship." she said, beaming. Astrid looked at Hiccup shocked. "Hiccup can shoot?" she asked. Kat smiled. "He may not meet Viking standards, but he sure as hell met Spartan standards." She replied. Snotlout snorted. "Well, Useless can't take on any of us." he snarled. Emile. looked at him. obviously fed up with him. "Look idiot, I may stay silent here, and I may not have a great understanding on why we are helping your heir, I rather die by Hiccup side, than yours." with that, he stepped back, please with what he said. Stoick smiled. " well, what do you need from us?" he asked.

Carter looked at him, "Hiccup is our priority, He is under our protection, and also is being tested to see if he will be able to withstand the augmentations ONI on board our ship want to give him." Astrid stared, once again shocked. "Hiccup will be like you Spartans?" she asked. Six nodded. "Hiccup has a lot of resiliance from you people preying on him. He is pretty much Spartan Material." Astrid nodded, but looked envious towards Hiccup. Stoick only nodded, then turned to the village. "I trust these "Spartans" if they are to keep my son safe, and if that is fine by you all, I will take my leave to search for the nest, everyone coming, lets go." With that everyone left to the boats, leaving Hiccup, Noble Team, and the gang.

Carter, and Hiccup decided to head back to Hiccups house to rest, but Kat, and Six motioned Astrid over. As she came, the gang wanted to come along to, but Six motioned them home. "Look I am sorry, if I was rude in there, but I ju-" Astrid started, but Kat cut her off, "Hofferson, we are only here to see if you are willing to fill in another slot of the Spartans." Astrid looked at them with wide-eyes. "Ye-s I will." she said. Six nodded. "you will be Hiccup's partner, because he needs you." Astrid looked disgusted. "I can work on my own, thank you."

Kat shook her head. "Every Spartan needs a partner, you're Hiccup's." she said with authority. Astrid looked at her, and slowly nodded. As the female Soartans left, Six turned back to Astrid. "And when I said Hiccup needs you, He NEEDS you." she said, earning a small giggle from Kat. The Spartans enter the house, leaving a shocked, blushing Astrid. She smiled, and went back home, her stomach feeling like butterflies.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on,"

"Slipspace rupture, Ma'am."

"Contact Sierra 327, and-"

"Ma'am. You got to see this."

What is it Helmsman."

It's...it's the Covenant."

* * *

Read, and review. lol GO NOBLE!


	4. The Republic

Chapter 3

The UNSC _Phoenix_ began to arm itself to the teeth, recalling all, but Noble team to the ship. However as it began to aim at the Covenant, Giselle reaized that the Covenant moved away from Berk. They did not know where they were, she thought with relief. The Covenant threat began to fade, and every one else went back to the standard alert. But out in another Galaxy, another event was taking place, and was about to throw everything in jepardy.

Battle of Coruscant…..

Unable to escape Coruscant, the _Invisible Hand_ had sustained heavy damage from the guns of Republic Star Destroyers over the course of a full day of battle. A screen of Separatist battleships, destroyers, and frigates sheltered the flagship from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing.

The 501st Legion was immediately given mission objectives to board their starfighters in a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer's hangar and head out to counter the Separatist fighters, engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Skywalker and Kenobi. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of Vulture droids and a _Munificent_-class star frigate, as well as the shields and communications array of a _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer. Several 501st fighters then landed in the enemy cruiser hangar, exited their vehicles, and manually blew up the inner engine cooling tanks and auto turret defense system. Jumping back into their fighters, the pilots circled the _Providence_ cruiser, destroying its bridge.

Kenobi and Skywalker jumped out of hyperspace with a vanguard from the Fifth Fleet. Taking advantage of the opportunity the 501st had created, they piloted their fighters towards Grievous' flagship. The constant twirling of their starfighters were so trick even the most experienced pilots would not hesitate to puke. Skywalker finally broke silents as he sighted the Invisible Hand. "Master the general's ship is dead ahead." That's when he grimaced when he saw the ships hull was swarming with droid starfighter. "….the one crawling with Vulture droids." Obi Wan sighted the ship and sighed. "I see it. Oh this will be easy." The droids saw the two Jedi, and jump off the ship, tranforming into their flight mode. Obi wan turned on his comm. "Oddball, do you copy?" he asked. _"Copy Red Leader."_ Came the response. "Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me." Obi wan ordered.

"We are on your tail, General Kenobi." Oddball complied, as the clone behind him relayed orders to the squad. The clones formed up just bas the Vulture droids were on them. Skywalker grinned. "This is where the fun begins." Obi wan watched the swarm as it was seconds away. "Let them passed between us." He orders as the two opposing fighters met, the deadly dancing of both clones and droids commencing. As the Jedi sped though, the clones took heavy casualties, making Skywalker nervous. "I am going to help them out." He replied, Obi wan disagreed, "They are doing their job, so we can do ours."

But Skywalker saw a flicker of light form in front of him, "Master.." he began but the light sucked him in along with Obi Wan, and two _Venator_-class Star Destroyers. The battle raged on, but the two Jedi sent to rescue the Chancellor would never make it to the destination.

On board the UNSC _Phoenix_….

"Captain, another energy spike." Te helmman declared. Giselle moved to the window and spotted the anomaly. "Captain, two, no four unknown contacts coming out." The Helmman said. Giselle watched as two small fighters, and two large diamand shaped warships came out of no where. The Ships turned to face them as the fighters did their best to stand still.

"Captain we are being hailed." The Helmsman replied. Giselle nodded, and turn to the hologram. "This is Captain Giselle Smith of the UNSC Phoenix. To who am I speaking." She asked. The hint of fear, and awe obvious in her voice. The reply she got made her even more scared. _"This is General Kenobi of the Republic. I am sorry if we were intruding, but we came here by accident. We wish to speak with you in terms of a truce."_

* * *

_Hey, sry for the short chapter,but I will make it longer tomorrow. I am on a very tight schedule. and this was an idea from a good friend of mine. hope you like. Go Noble, and uhm. Yes Hiccup get a ship on his own. figure which one_


End file.
